


Aroma

by rromantic



Series: Purr-fect love universe [18]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Beam the cat, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rromantic/pseuds/rromantic
Summary: Brian and Justin celebrates Kinnetik's success during it's tenth anniversary function.





	Aroma

"Ah, Mr Kinney? Would you mind turning this way, please? And sir, if you could move a bit to your right?" the photographer asks, directing Ted and Brian enthusiastically.

Brian grits his teeth not to show his impatience. It's a big night for Kinnetik, and of course, the press has been invited as always, but he doesn't have time for all the attention right now. He has already given his speech while smiling at the cameras, toasted everything from his devoted employees to a greedy consumer market while smiling at the cameras, and enjoyed listening to gushing clients while smiling at the cameras. Enough is enough. His cheeks are starting to hurt.

Right now, the only attention he wants is Justin's. Alone, just the two of them, hard and hot for each other. There is no better way to celebrate achievement than shoving his cock up Justin's ass.

Another blinding flash, another thousand questions. Brian answers the reporter automatically, scanning the room for a blond head and blue eyes.

Ted claps Brian on the shoulder. "Congratulations, Bri. Ten years is-"

"Thank you, Theodore," Brian interrupts him with a dismissive tone of voice, and from nearby, Justin chuckles at the make-believe pained expression on Brian's face when he suffers through shaking Ted's outstretched hand. Fuck if Brian was going to admit or acknowledge Ted has over the years become so much more than just a Kinnetik employee. Fortunately, Ted has also gotten to know Brian very well, and he has long since stopped worrying about Brian's growling reminders of being in control of his payslip, especially when they are in public.

Justin's grin grows as he recognizes his partner's irritated body language, and with a tilt of his chin, he catches Brian's eye when the dark scowl sweeps the area where he is standing. Brian's face lights up as he immediately starts weaving his way through the crowd, and Justin feels his stomach do its Brian-dance. There is no other way to describe it. Nothing melts his insides with waves of emotion, while at the same time makes him horny as fuck, as much as seeing Brian with the smile that declares unabashedly he has forgotten everyone and everything, and there isn't anyone but Justin in the room. Brian touching him, kissing him, Brian's fingers curling between his, declaring to the world that Brian Kinney does believe in more than just fucking.

"Hey," Brian gloats, dropping his forehead to Justin's.

"You look happy," Justin smiles back, pushing close against Brian when the fingers in his hair pull him in for a hungry kiss. The grip around his neck tightens, and he clenches at Brian's shirt when a hand unexpectedly strokes the inside of his leg, running up and down, each time reaching a bit higher until it brushes around the outline of Justin's by now very hard and uncomfortable cock.

They are standing in the corner, Brian's back turned to the crowd and shielding Justin's body, but that doesn't guarantee no one can see Brian cupping Justin’s balls with the tips of his fingers reaching deep between his legs. Justin hisses in warning and clutches Brian's wrist with both his hands to still his teasing, causing Brian to snicker before running his nose up Justin’s throat. Goosebumps skitter down Justin’s side, and with an involuntarily giggle, he pulls his shoulders up to his ears, trying unsuccessfully to prevent Brian from reaching that spot, right in the crook of his neck, which drives out what little is left of his mind when the right combination of teeth and tongue and pressure are applied. 

"Brian… fuck…" he breathes, his head buried in Brian's shoulder as he frantically tries to keep from humping Brian's leg.

"Niederegger Marzipan Cappuccino," Brian whispers in a conspiratorial tone of voice, slowly licking the outside of Justin's ear.

"What?" Justin asks, not understanding a word. Through the heat spreading from his groin and the consequent buzz it causes in his brain, the noise around them, and Brian kissing his neck, his hearing has been severely impaired.

"I'll show you. Come."

"If you're going to keep that up, I will," Justin replies with difficulty, biting back a moan when Brian scrapes a teasing fingernail over the zipper of his pants, the vibrations dancing up and down his cock.

"Not here. Although… that would be fucking hot."

"For you, maybe. I'm not sure your clients would agree."

Brian laughs again, and seizing Justin by the wrist, pulls him towards his office. He has barely shut and locked the door before Justin is all over him, kissing him roughly with his arms clenched around Brian's neck. Gripping Justin just below the ass, he indicates for Justin to wrap his legs around his waist, and with Justin noisily running his tongue over Brian’s throat, makes his way to the en-suite bathroom.

Once inside, Brian waits just long enough for Justin to stand on his own two feet again before he unbuckles, unzips his fly, and lets his pants and briefs pool around his ankles.

"Okay, what's up?"

"Me." Taking hold of Justin's hand, Brian closes their joint grip around his dick.

Oh yes, he is definitely _up_.

Justin immediately starts fumbling with his own pants, but Brian quickly stops him. Leaning in, he places his other hand on the cool tiles next to Justin's face, and keeping up his rhythm, continues to fuck their combined fists. Playfully, he runs his tongue over Justin's lower lip.

"Ask me again."

"What?" Justin mutters in a daze, his tongue trying to follow Brian's mouth when he pulls back with a chuckle and a tap to Justin's upturned nose.

"Ask me again about Niederegger Marzipan Cappuccino."

"Okay." Justin frowns, trying to recall the two words preceding "Cappuccino." "Cappuccino" he can do. He can't spell it right now, but he should be able to say it. Fuck the sounds before that. "What about the Cappuccino?"

"Niederegger Marzipan Cappuccino," Brian supplies helpfully.

"That one, yes." Justin is just getting into his reward kiss for knowing the answer when Brian breaks off again. 

"I got the account," he grins smugly.

"Which one-… Aroma? You got Aroma?" For a moment, Justin forgets about leaking cocks and too-tight underwear. "But when? I thought-"

"One of the directors made it after all."

Aroma Coffee was invited along with all of Brian's other clients for Kinnetik's ten year anniversary party, but had to cancel at the last minute when a shipment of imported coffee beans ran into trouble at customs.

"Is that what you and Ted were talking about?"

"No," Brian frowns. "I wouldn't tell him before I told you. No one else knows. I offered Darren a drink, we stood at the bar, and at some stage he said they've decided Kinnetik should do the worldwide campaign. The paperwork will be faxed tomorrow."

"Shit, Brian, that's awesome!"

Brian smiles. In spite of how juvenile "awesome" is, it's adorable when Justin gets so excited that he unwittingly uses words he picks up from Molly and Gus. "It's quite an achievement-"

"-which should be celebrated." Justin's wicked smirk turns into helpless giggles when Brian tickles him for interrupting and finishing Brian's sentence. "I can guess what you have in mind," he manages between taking big gulps of air when Brian finally allows him to breathe again.

"Yeah?" Brian spins him around to face the wall, removing Justin's belt and unzipping him in the process.

"Yeah. Fuck my ass, come inside me…"

"You want to walk around all night with my cum dripping down your crack..." Brian jerks Justin's pants halfway down his hips. "...over your balls…"

Justin shrugs out of his shirt and reaches for his pants to shove them all the way down, but once again Brian stops him.

"It's fucking hot like that. Turn around," he orders, and without a word, Justin does as he is told, hugging the wall with spread legs. Brian can hear his ragged breathing, the hitch of excitement, the impatience when he murmurs Brian's name again and reaches back to find some part of Brian by which to pull him closer.

His hand closes on empty air when Brian playfully moves out of range. The anticipation of fucking Justin, sliding inside... His need matches Justin’s, but even so, he loves taking his time… loves running one hand down the smooth porcelain back… watching the goosebumps spread out from under his touch… seeing Justin sag forward at the scrape of nails on his nape… feeling him shiver when Brian's fingers reach his lower back and dip into the curve of his cheeks…

Brian squeezes a generous amount of lube onto his hand before pushing his fingers between Justin's ass cheeks. His other hand is firmly wrapped around Justin's cock, stroking him and causing Justin to rapidly resort to a stream of incoherent noises. "You're still okay?" He slides a finger past the first ring of tight muscles.

"Fine." They fucked less than four hours ago, and besides, the last thing Justin wants right now is wasting time on finger-fucking if the real thing is dripping inches away from his ass.

Brian rubs the head of his cock up and down Justin's crack a couple of times. A moment's resistance and he's in. He closes his eyes, hands clenching around Justin's hips. They've been monogamous for years now, Justin's ass is the only one he fucks, but he is still not used to the satin feel, the smoothness inside. Not to mention the heat washing over the tip of his dick.

Touching his forehead to the nape of Justin's neck, he breathes deeply, inhaling the scent he continues to fall more and more in love with every day. Justin's skin tastes salty, the thin sheen of sweat mingling with the rivulets running down his own face when he rests his cheek between Justin's shoulder blades. The world falls away until he is conscious of nothing else but every outward roll of his hips, every thrust and pull, his dick sliding inside Justin, his pre-cum painting the contracting walls around it… in… out…harder… in… Leaving a bit of himself behind every time… Justin truly his… Knowing Justin will be walking around out there, amongst the who's who in Pittsburgh, talking, laughing, all the while still feeling Brian inside… really feeling…

With a low grunt, Brian yanks Justin back onto him, forcing himself deeper as the pressure builds at the base of his cock. With one final thrust, arching his back, he shoots deep inside Justin in shuddering waves.

Justin's cry resonates off the walls with Brian's as he rides through his own orgasm, leaving white ribbons running down the tiles. He clenches his ass involuntarily, causing Brian to fall forward onto him with a loud gasp as his arms tighten around Justin's waist.

"God, you feel good," Brian nuzzles in Justin's neck when he finds his voice again, straightening up and pulling Justin flush against him.

Justin leans back in his embrace, his ass still holding Brian snug inside him. Placing his arms on top of Brian's and weaving their fingers together, he turns his head slightly, meeting Brian's lips with gentle pressure. Lazily, their tongues flirt and dance, their bodies cooling down against each other until Brian's softened dick slides wetly out of Justin's ass. They groan in unison, and then burst out laughing at the familiar reaction.

"Brian," Justin sighs when Brian runs his hand down between his cheeks, slowly smearing the pooling stickiness between his legs, pressing deeper until he cups Justin's balls from behind. He closes his eyes as he reaches over his shoulder to stroke the side of Brian's face.

"Mmm," Brian murmurs, distracted by his dick’s indecision between getting it up for another round or saving it for later. Or both.

"Think we can do it again?"

With a sly smile, Brian turns his head slightly, kissing Justin's palm and the inside of his wrist. "Have I mentioned Aroma's fabulous Latté?"

"No, you haven't. But if they carry your stamp of approval, it must be something worth celebrating."

"Oh, I can assure you it is. Let's say in an hour? I know you can't wait that long, but you will just have to make do for now with feeling my cum in your ass..."

Justin shivers when Brian takes a long lick behind his ear.

"...drying on your balls..."

"We've got 42 minutes left before that guy from the Times gets here." Justin takes Brian's chin in a hard grip and kisses him deep. “Tell me about their Latté.” 


End file.
